memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The World of Star Trek
(Bluejay Books reprint) (Virgin Books reprint) (Kindle reprint) |pages = 276 209 (1984 reprint) 239 (2014 reprint) |year = 1960s-1970s |ISBN = 0345234030 ISBN 0345249380 (1975 reprint) ISBN 0345285719 (1979 reprint) ISBN 0312944632 (1984 reprint) ISBN 0753500906 (1994 UK reprint) (2014 Kindle) }} :The Inside Story of TV's Most Popular Series The World of Star Trek, "The Show The Network Could Not Kill!" is a reference book written by David Gerrold and published by Ballantine Books in . The book explores the creation of , and provides an in-depth analysis of the writing of the series. It was re-printed in , and included information up to and including . Summary ;From the book jacket :Here are the worlds of ''Star Trek :GENE RODDENBERRY'S brilliant conception – the first viable science fiction world designed for a TV series :THE SHOW ITSELF, and the people who created it – the writers, the stars, the technicians :THE FANS – the world the show created – and how they kept ''Star Trek alive in the face of network opposition'' :With sixty-four pages of pictures from the episodes themselves, and with original photos by Stan Burns... ;Kindle blurb :In ''The World of Star Trek, David Gerrold opens up dialogue on the people, places, and events that made Star Trek one of the most popular series ever. Gerrold discusses what was successful and what wasn’t, offering personal interviews with the series' legendary stars and dissecting the trends that developed throughout the seasons.'' :The complete inside story of what happened behind the scenes of the ''Star Trek universe, from scriptwriters' memos to special effects and more, The World of Star Trek is the companion all Trekkies need for the most all-encompassing breakdown and analysis of Star Trek.'' Contents The book is divided into four sections and an epilogue: *'PART ONE: The First World of ''Star Trek – Gene Roddenberry's Dream''' :This section includes interview excerpts of Gene Roddenberry and D.C. Fontana, and gives a brief overview of the creation of Star Trek. *'PART TWO: The ''Star Trek Family – The People Who Made The Enterprise Fly''' :The longest section, accounting for half of the book's material, includes interview excerpts from William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, George Takei, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, and Majel Barrett, and two-time guest star William Campbell. Also included are two multiple page black and white photograph and film still compilations and a brief episode guide to all three seasons. *'PART THREE: The ''Star Trek Phenomenon''' :This section examines the impact of the program, its fans, and the conventions. *'PART FOUR: ''Star Trek Analyzed – The Unfulfilled Potential''' :Gerrold offers his insights and opinions on what the program did right, and criticizes its perceived failings. :The book ends with The Return of Star Trek...? which details the then attempts to interest Paramount in bringing the program back to weekly television, or possibly as a feature film. Background information Cover gallery File:World of Star Trek 2.jpg|1975 edition File:World of Star Trek 4.jpg|1979 edition File:World of Star Trek 3.jpg|1984 edition File:World of Star Trek Virgin Books cover.jpg|1994 UK edition File:World of Star Trek Kindle cover.jpg|2014 Kindle edition World of Star Trek, The de:The World of Star Trek